Unexpected Love
by EmmaLouise0102
Summary: A story of Brax falling in love with Charlie, if you review and help me with ideas the story might progress a little quicker than it will if I do it by myself. So, please read and review xxx Chapters are short but it helps write more later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love

___This is my first fanfic. I stopped watching H&A for a while and lost track of a few of the story lines, so I used the characters and places and created my own story lines. If you have any ideas for me, review or message me, any feedback would be appreciated._

Chapter 1

I remember the first time we met. I was on a break from travelling and had returned to visit my grandfather in the place I grew up, Summer Bay. I was walking around, trying to remember my way about when I first saw him. He was walking towards the ocean, surfboard in hand, oblivious to my gaze. I sat on the beach watching him for a while before continuing my search for the Surf club.

I was still thinking about him when I found it. A lot had changed since I'd last been to Summer Bay, there was now a restaurant beside the Surf club, _Angelo's _it was called. I vaguely remembered Angelo, he was a police officer in Summer Bay last time I visited. And by the looks of things he had a new career path.

I walked into the Surf club, wondering about all the people I remembered from my last visit. Thinking about who was still here, who had left and who had arrived since then. That's when I saw him again, walking towards the guy behind the bar, I didn't recognise the barman, I'd assumed my grandfather would be behind the bar like last time, after all it was his business.

As I made my way towards the bar, I took the opportuntity to look a little closer at the guy from the beach. He looked strong, attractive and smart. I knew I was judging a book by it's cover but I'd always thought I was a good judge of character.

I was so lost in my thoughts of the guy from the beach that I stopped paying attention to where I was going and ended up a little closer to him than I had expected, crashing into him as he made his way out of the Surf club.

I apologised and offered to buy him another drink, his now running across the floor. We sat and chatter for a while. I found out his name, Brax, short for Darryl Braxton. And I discovered that he now owned _Angelo's, _Angelo having moved to the city with my old friend Nicole, who I'd fallen out of touch with, and her son George.

I was amazed by how much I'd missed, by how much Summer Bay had changed since I'd last been here. I wondered how much else I had missed while travelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Him

I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always on my mind and I couldn't wait to run into him again.

Fortunately, Summer Bay is a small town and my decision to move there helped my crush, on the verge of obsession. It wasn't too difficult to see him, all I had to do was walk by the beach or go to _Angelo's. _He was always easy to find.

However, he didn't seem to notice me. Brax only had eyes for her. I asked around, found out about her. Her name was Tegan Callaghan, she was Brax's ex-girlfriend and she had a daughter, Darcy, whose father was Brax's brother, Heath.

I was beginning to give up on Brax when one day I saw him watching me from the beach as I swam. From that moment on I decided to be upfront with him, I asked straight out id he wanted to go for a drink. It came as a bit of a shock when he knocked me back, using the 'I have too much going on in my life' excuse.

Fine, I thought. If he was going to be stubborn, two can play that game.

By now I had moved back to town and was getting comfortable in my surroundings again and since Brax wasn't interested I decided to try my luck with his brother. Yes, I was slightly attracted to him but mainly I just wanted to make Brax jealous so he would actually pay me some attention.

I knew my crush had now become a borderline obsession but I liked Brax he seemed like a good guy underneath the tough, riverboy exterior.

I was entertained as I watching Brax watching me ask out Heath. We arranged to go out later that week, and if going out with his brother wasn't enough to make Brax jealous, the date being at _Angelo's _certainly would.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to thank those of you that have read/reviewed with special thanks to Emilouisex for the idea of dating Heath and for generally helping me out. Sorry it took so long to update but was really busy with school, hopefully that wont happen again. Please continue to read and review xxxx_

Chapter 3 - Date Night

I looked around my bedroom, the bombsite it had become as I fretted over what I should wear. Even though this wasn't a proper date, just something to make Brax jealous, I was nervous. I was worried about what would happen.

Heath was notorious for his reputation of not only being a bad boy, but also for sleeping around. And what I really didn't want was to make a huge mistake and end up as the next notch on his bedpost.

Finally, I was ready. I was wearing a knee-length, one shoulder lace dress. It was casual yet dressy, so I knew it would be appropriate for _Angelo's. _

I spotted Heath the second I walked in. He was stood by the bar, arguing by the looks of it with Brax. Just my luck, I thought, Brax would most likely be the one to serve us. _Angelo's _was busy, very busy and every single waiter/waitress looked rushed off their feet.

Heath guided me to our table, ever the gentlemen. He was not what I expected. I thought he was going to be his usual sarcastic, over-confident self but I was wrong he was kind, chivalrous even.

In the end it turned out to have been a great night. He walked me home and since I had began to feel attracted to him throughout the evening I kissed him on my back door step. Kicking myself for becoming the kind of girl I hated, the giggling, blushing idiot who can't string a sentence together anytime a guy looks at her.

**Brax's POV**

I had left _Angelo's _with a promise to be back to close up. I followe Heath and Charlie back to her place. My heart broke as she kissed him. I felt betrayed by my own brother, but I knew he wasn't to blame. He didn't know I was attracted to, maybe even in love with, Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

_This isn't one of my best chapters because I changed my mind about what to write as I was writing it so I promise the next chapter will be better than this one but enjoy anyway and the next one will be up soon. Please read and review! x x_

Chapter 4 - Coming Home

**Brax's POV**

I couldnt believe it. I drove home overflowing with anger**, **just waiting to get my hands on Heath.

He arrived home shortly after me, as I was stood in the kitchen.

**Heath's POV**

The date with Charlie had gone well, she'd even kissed me at the end of the night. I was over the moon, nobody seemed to notice that I'd had a slight crush on Charlie since she came to town and now my dream was coming true.

As I walked in the door, still on cloud nine, I heard someone in the kitchen. It was late and I knew Casey would be asleep and Brax was meant to be closing up so I cautiously crept towards the kitchen.

That's when I saw Brax staring out the window over the sink, looking quite angry.

He turned when he heard me enter the room and stormed towards me, punching me several times before crashing towards his room.

**Charlie's POV**

I'd regretted kissing Heath as soon as it happened, or rather while it was happening.

As I'd pulled away from Heath I'd seen a figure watching us, a figure that looked suspiciously like Brax.

My plan seemed to have worked, but I was left feeling guilty more than anything. Heath seemed like a really great guy, underneath his tough, sarcastic outer shell, and he seemed to like me. I didn't want to break his heart but I knew mine belonged to Brax even if he wasn't willing to admit her liked me too, even if he was willing to carry on spying on me when he thought I couldn't see him


	5. Chapter 5

___**Sorry it's been a while but will try and update again tomorrow and again after christmas. Thanks to readers, new and old , and reviewers. Please, keep reading and Merry Christmas xx**_

Chapter 5 - Repercussions

**Charlie's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling even guiltier over my date with Heath, if that was even possible.

Deciding to go for a run to clear my head, I found myself at the beach. I felt him before I saw him. As I collided with Brax, the guilt I was freeing myself from came flooding back to me.

**Brax's POV**

I went surfing to escape Heath. I knew he would be spoiling for a fight and I was not up to fighting with him after our one-sided brawl last night.

Instead of running into Heath, I literally ran into Charlie as I came out of the water.

**Charlie's POV**

"I'm sorry." I told Brax. "I'm sorry, even though you should be the one apologising for spying on me and Heath."

"You shouldn't have kissed him," Brax mumbled before turning to walk away.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't kiss?" I scream back, making him turn around at the anger in my voice. "You didn't want me, and he clearly did. You can't have it both ways! You can't not want me yourself and expect me to stay away from people who might actually be interested in me!"

I walked away leaving him, and myself, stunned by just how angry I actually was.

**Brax's POV**

_So I guess that's it. I either need to tell her just how I feel about her or bury my feelings and let her got on with her life._ I thought to myself as I watched Charlie walked away after letting all her feelings pour out at me.

**Heath's POV**

I had arranged to meet Charlie outside the surf club. I saw her just as I arrived, it looked like she was arguing with Brax, who I still had to get back for the wonderful black eye I was now sporting.

She ran up to me upset.

"I'm sorry, this isn't working," she told me before walking away again.

**Brax's POV**

Heath stormed home, slamming every door he could see on his way to his room. Just as I heard yet another door hit the doorframe, my phone beeped.

_I'm sorry. Meet me by the pier. We need to talk. C x_

I guess this is it. I walked out the door, preparing to tell Charlie just how I felt about her, preparing to tell her that I love her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while what with Christmas and new year and heading back to school. This may be the last update for a few weeks due to prelims (URGH!). Anyway please read and review xxx_

Chapter 6 - Feelings

**Charlie's POV**

I stood by the pier waiting for Brax, having text him earlier. I needed to get everything off my chest, I needed to tell him to leave me alone, to move on and let me do the same.

I turned round just as he heart skipped a beat, or two. _Who was I kidding? I can't stop thinking about him, how could I walk away from him for good?_

**Brax's POV**

_Wow! Why does she have this affect on me? Why is it that every time I see her I forget everything but my name, occassionally even that..._

She stood gazing out at the ocean, turning just as walked towards her. _Screw it! I'm gonna go for it._

Walking up to her, until our bodies couldn't get much closer, I kissed her.

**Charlie's POV**

**__**_He kissed me! He walked over to me and kissed me, changing my mind completely. I knew now that I was simply in love with him, I couldn't tell him to go away, to leave me alone._

__We kissed for a while longer, unaware that Colleen, the town gossip, had seen the whole thing before running off to spread the news.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, my prelim timetable has left me with an entire week off, and as well as that my 16th is tomorrow, so I was feeling generous and thought I'd give a quick update. HOWEVER, I am running out of idea's and any idea's would be appreciated so please if you have any message me or let me know in a review. Anyway, as usual please read and review. Enjoy! xx_

Chapter 7 - Kisses and Funny Looks

**Charlie's POV**

As I walked into the diner the next morning on cloud nine, I was oblivious to the strange looks being shot my way by every customer in the place. I made my way to the counter away to give colleen my order, just as she walked away from me shaking her head and muttering her usual jibberish about disrespect of the law.

Walking out of the diner, frustrated at not being able to order my usual coffee in order to survive the day, I didn't notice Brax walking towards me until I walked into him.

**Brax's POV**

I walked towards Charlie, grateful no one else was around. She however seemed to be in a world of her own, until she walked straight into me.

She chose to ignore me when I asked her what was wrong, before walking away from me, towards the station.

**Charlie's POV**

I walked away from Brax, not wanting to deal with him now. It wasn't that I was mad at him, just that I knew I couldn't be nice to him without having had my morning caffeine fix.

Storming into work, I walked into yet another Braxton. The day carried on as it had began, crap. After interviewing Heath who had been brought in for possession of drugs, I'd spent the rest of the day alternating between wondering what colleen meant this morning, thinking of how to make it up to Brax and attempting to make a dent in the mountain of paperwork cluttering my desk. All in all I was really looking forward to going home and resting before my sister, Ruby, arrived tomorrow morning from the city.


	8. Note

***NOTE***

Sorry, this is not the next chapter as you have probably already guessed but after a few notes about making chapters longer and lack of inspiration on my part, I am now looking for a co-writer to improve this story. Please PM me if you're interested.

Thanks, Emma xx


End file.
